There's a Mafia Boss inside my head
by Zoela
Summary: When Tsuna was six, he suddenly have voice speaking in his head. A mafia boss voice actually. And that's how he lost the ability to live normally
1. Prologue

Once upon a time, lived a young boy named Tsunayoshi. He loves his mama and hates his neighbors' dog.

But suddenly, his ordinary life changes. When you have a soul of a mafia don inside you. There are no way that you will be able to live a normal live.

In an another time, Sawada Tsunayoshi was a mafia boss. He ruled the most influential mafia in the world. And he had been through to much. It's bother him, but he has his family. He could rely on his family, like how his family could rely on him. But now they were gone. And not long after that, he joined them.

Well, he was supposed to joined them. But he woke up inside his younger self body. It's actually not that bad. Except that this younger body already have a soul of it's own. And he's just an another soul that's invading the body. And worse, he can't even control this body.

Thanks god his younger self is only six.

 **OoOoOoOo** **New prologue!** **Edit: 10/11/2017**


	2. There a Ghost in My Room!

It's a fine morning in Namimori.

Birds were chirping, children are laughing.

It's a good morning that you expect from Namimori.

"MAMA!!!"

it _was_ a fine morning.

"Tsu-kun! What's wrong?" hugging the crying Tsuna. smoothing down his hair, Nana try to calm the crying Tsuna.

"There a ghost inside my room." Tsuna finally said, after 5 minutes of crying and hiccups.

"A.. ghost?" That's new. Tsu-kun isn't the bravest children, but he usually afraid to things like dog and stranger.

"Yeah..., Tsu-kun hear someone say Tsu-kun name. And...and.." Tsuna can't even continue, the tears and snot is coming back.

"I'm sure the ghost is gone now." Nana said gently. "Let's check together and-"

"NO!!! YOU CAN'T!!!" Tsuna began to scream. Trying to pull Nana away from his room.

"But I'm sur-"

"NO!! THE GHOST IS GOING TO EAT YOU!!!" Tsuna tighten his grip on Nana's leg.

"But-"

"NO!!!"

 **Thank you for all of you who following and favorite this fanfic :) especially to Bell2629 and** **hikato-chan that helps this chapter possible. BTW i need a beta,** **this chapter and the chapter in the future probably gonna have many chapter mistake. And this is going to be a slow fanfic. But I hope you like this :D**


	3. Warm

Finally, little Tsuna manages to calm down. Even though he refused to sleep inside his room. Little Tsuna now asleep with his mother. Tightly hugging her.

Sawada Tsunayoshi now realizes how hard it is to tell a 6 years old that it's perfectly normal to hear voice inside your head. it can be worse though. Little Tsuna don't know the meaning of insanity after all.

His mother suddenly stirred in her sleep. He can feel the warm from her body. Her hand still hugging little Tsuna. As if she's trying to protect him from the 'ghost' that scared him so much.

It's nice. The warm that she provided. This is not his body. He can't see either since little Tsuna is asleep. But he can feel the warm that Nana provide. It's nice. it's feel safe. When was the last time he sleep with his mother anyway?

And without realizing it, he falls asleep. He falls asleep inside the sanctuary that Nana provided.

OoOoOoOoOo

 **New chapter guys~ I hope you guys enjoy this really short chapter. BTW, every chapter have a name now.**


	4. Hugs

_It was cloudy._

 _It's probably going to rain soon, but he wanted to stay for a little longer. Everyone already left. Probably wanted to give him some space. Well, Kyoko still here. Still holding his hand. For once, she's not smiling._

 _He wondered if anyone can smile today. Today is a sad day afterall. Yeah, that's right. His mother passed away._

 _He should feel glad actually. She died in an accident. Not in a mafia battle or assassination. Just a perfectly normal car accident._

 _His mother was crossing the street. It was raining. The road was slippery. A car was speeding up. You know the rest..._

 _"Everyone already left." Kyoko suddenly said. Hugging him in the process." It's okay now."_

 _He stared at her golden hair. Why did she said that? His mother is dead. She's not even that old. She was a wonderful mother and wife. And yet her husband only come home once in a blue moon and her son is useless and stupid and going to be a leader of a criminal organization._

 _Kyoko tighten her hold. Did he said that out loud? He probably did._

 _"She deserves much better and..and.." His voice become terribly bitter. " I'm sorry.. for being a terrible son."_

 _" And I'm sorry, that hugging you is the only thing I can do." Kyoko whispered. She started rubbing his back. Like his mother used to do when he was crying._

 _So he cried._

 _He cried and scream. Over and over._

 _Kyoko said nothing. She just stand there and hug him. Still rubbing his back slowly. Just like his mother hug._

 _The hug that he won't feel again._

 **oOoOo**

When little Tsuna wakes up. The reason is because he falls from the bed. His body hurts and he cries because of it.

His mother quickly comes to the rescue. Hugging him and rubbing his back slowly.

Trying to calm him.

"It's okay.., the pain will go away soon." She said slowly.

"Your mama is here after all."


	5. Ghost-san

For a six years old, Tsuna lost things pretty often. For instances, his mother birthday present.

Today is his mother birthday and little Tsuna spend 3 hours to make her the best necklace ever. And now his mother is waiting downstairs for her present and Tsuna has no present to give.

Tsuna now sitting in the middle of his room. Already crying his eyes out. The necklace nowhere to be found.

Tsuna can easily imagine his mother's disappointed face when she found out that Tsuna lose her present.

 _"Look inside the toy box"_

A high pitched shriek escape the brunette lips. He darts his head around, trying to find the person who just speaking to him.

 _"The necklace is inside the toy box."_

Mustering the little courage he has, he spoke to the 'ghost'.

"I.. I'm not afraid of you. You..you ghost." If Tsuna stuttering don't show how afraid he is. The snot and tears on his face don't look really convincing.

 _"I'm not a ghost. And you should give your mother your gift. You are taking too long."_

Tsuna frown, how did the ghost know about the missing gift?

"How do you know about that? You're not trying to trick me are you?"

" _No, you can trust me. I'm not a bad... ghost."_

Tsuna common sense said that the ghost can't be trusted. The stranger danger rule, even though the stranger is a ghost, still applied in this case.

But something inside Tsuna, beside his common sense, tell him to trust the ghost. Besides, his mother always tell him to not judge people until you know them. Maybe he is telling the truth?

Tsuna open his toy box. The box is full with toy cars and robot. Tsuna is a bit sceptical at first. Until his eyes see a necklace that he makes!!!

Tsuna quickly takes the necklace, running as fast as he can. He can't wait to give his present! But before he do that, he looks back to his room.

"Thank you for telling me about the necklace ghost-san!"


	6. It's Nice to Meet You

The birthday party went smoothly. His mother is so happy when he showed her the necklace. His mother smile is enough to make little Tsuna happy.

"Ghost-san, are you here?"

Waiting for his response, Tsuna darts his head around, hoping to see Ghost-san.

 _"Yeah..., I'm here."_

"Ghost-san! You still here! I'm glad you haven't go to heaven yet!"

 _"Okay..?"_

"So..., ghost-san. Tsu- I'm sorry for thinking that you are an evil ghost that trying to eat me. You are a nice ghost Ghost-san."

" _It's fine, I'm glad you able to give the necklace to your mother. it's take 3 years to find it the damn necklace"_

The ghost voice sounds like an adult. His voice reminds him to his mother, always sounds so warm and gentle. Even though Tsuna sure he isn't supposed to hear the last line.

"Oh..., ummm... my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. But everyone calls me Tsuna except for mama. She called me Tsu-kun. What's your name Ghost-san?"

There silent for a while. Tsuna frowns, did Ghost-san finally go to heaven? It's not like Tsuna don't want him to go to heaven. He just wants to talk to Ghost-san more.

 _"Yasu. My name is Yasu."_

"Ah.., it's nice to meet you Yasu-san."

 _"Just call me Yasu_ _, no need for honorific."_

"But mama said it's rude to do that."

 _"Let's make this a special case okay. You can call me Yasu and I can call you Tsuna."_

"O-okay."

 _"So, it's nice to meet you Tsuna._

"It's nice to meet you too Yasu."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Finally!!! Thank you for all of you who follows, favorites, and review this fanfic. My chapter is longer now! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

 **BTW, how do you make the line thingy. You know, when you read a fanfic there are this thin line.**


	7. Cookies and imaginary friend

The Sawada family consists of 3 people.

The husband, Sawada Iemitsu, is a construction worker who rarely come home.

The wife, Sawada Nana, is a kind and loving housewife.

The son, Sawada Tsunayoshi, is a kind and sweet boy.

The Sawada family isn't the perfect family. With a husband who rarely there, and a son and a big empty house to take care. There are times when Nana can't dealt the loneliness.

Her husband told her that his love is so big that he can't find the words to describe them. He vows to be there in sickness and health. Until death do them apart.

He isn't there for her in years.

"Tsu-kun..., who are you talking to?"

"Yasu! He's the ghost from before!" Tsuna answered. As if it was normal to be friends with a ghost.

"Really? That's nice. Do Yasu-kun want some cookies?"

"He says he wants some. I want some too!"

"Okay, chocolate cookies is coming." she said while walking to the kitchen. Tsuna continue chatting happily to 'Yasu'.

She honestly don't know what to think. It's normal for kids his age have imaginary friend right? Her son always been so shy. It's worries her. Tsuna is a good kid, but stranger and Tsuna never really mixed well.

She grabs the cookies and bring it to Tsuna. Her son take the cookies, eating it eagerly.

She smiles looking at that sight. It's fine if Tsuna have imaginary friend now. Who knows, maybe it'll boots his confidence. And the he can share his cookies to a real friend.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 **I have no edit button!!! How can i access the line break. I'm using a mobile phone to write this. Maybe that's why i don't have an edit button?**


	8. Tutors

When Sawada Tsunayoshi A.K.A Yasu saw Tsuna's kindergarten, he was surprised.

He didn't remember much about his time in kindergarten, but kindergarten seems fun.

There were many activities in Namimori Kindergarten. Like singing, art craft, and many more.

Right now, Tsuna is trying to transform some Legos into a robot. The end result is definitely not a robot.

But, everyone here is really nice. Both Tsuna teacher and classmates. No one make fun of him when Tsuna trip and dropped his lunch. Even his classmates help him picked his fallen lunch.

Okay, he know that he was clumsy. But this is crazy. His past selves suffered because of this. And he won't let his other self ever heard the name Dame-Tsuna.

 **OoOoOoOo**

 _"Tsuna...you can't even write your own name."_

"Eh? What do you mean?"

 _"I'm sure that your name isn't Sawata Tunayosi."_

"What!! It's wrong!!!"

 _"Ask your mother to write your name. Then write your name 100 times on a piece of paper."_

"But Yasu, it's too-"

 _"No buts Tuna.And you know, I'm sure that you can write your name correctly if you write it 200 times."_

 **OoOoOoOo**

 _"Congratulations Tsuna! You're now in elementary school."_

"Hehehe.., I'm so nervous."

 _"Don't be. You can finally tell the world that you can write your name correctly."_

"Yasu!! That's a long time ago!! Stop reminding me!"

 **OoOoOoOo**

"Yasu.., what 355 plus 267 ?"

 _"If I keep telling you the answers, you won't understand how to solve it."_

"But the numbers are too many."

 _"Just use your fingers."_

"I don't have enough fingers!"

 _"Just imagine that you have more fingers or something."_

"I can't! You know what, I give up. There are no way that I will be able to answer this."

Tsuna is sulking now. When facing a problem that he can't understand, this happens. Giving up is like a second nature for Tsuna. Both Tsuna. His mother is kind and loving, but she never really addressed this issue.

He was Dame-Tsuna after all. He was stupid and bad at sport. He already accepted that fact. Until Reborn came.

When he thinks about it. He never make a real effort until Reborn came. It's kinda hard to forget about your homework when there a gun pointing at you and explosives that going to explode if you answer it wrong.

Reborn won't came until he's in middle school. He needs to tutor his younger self for now.


	9. The Love of My Life

Namimori park is a popular place here. Kids can go there at day and play. While teenagers and adults can sit on the swings and think about their life at night.

"Yasu..., what do you want to play today?" Tsuna asked, as if he isn't looking at the sandpit.

 _"Ummm.., maybe the sandpit will be nice."_

"Okay!"

Tsuna ran to the sandpit. There's only one person in the sandpit. A girl around Tsuna's age with short golden brown hair. That's funny, the kid looks exactly like... Kyoko.

 _"You're incredible! Like you're not some average guy!"_

 _"These charms were made by all of us."_

 _"Thank you, for being here Tsu-kun."_

 _"Well, do you want to be my boyfriend?"_

 _"I love you Tsu-kun."_

 _"And_ _I'm sorry, that hugging you is the only thing I can do."_

Kyoko... the love of his life.

 _"TSUNA!!! STOP!!"_

Tsuna ceased his steps. startled by Yasu scream.

"Yasu, are you okay ?"

" _Yeah.., I-I'm just feel_ _tired_. _Can we play later, please.."_

"Okay..., if you don't feel well." Tsuna said softly. Afraid to asked anymore questions.

Tsuna turns around. Retracing his steps back home and leaving Kyoko behind.

 **OoOoOoOo**

"Are you okay now Yasu?" Tsuna asked.

Yasu haven't talk to him since they were in the park and Tsuna worries haven't dismissed yet. His mother already calling him for dinner and he's really hungry. But he wants to make sure that Yasu is okay.

 _"Yeah.._. _I'm just really tired at the time. Sorry for scaring you."_

"Really? Did a ghost not feeling well when they go to a park?"

 _" Yes, I'm fine. And it's have nothing to do with the park."_

Tsuna can hear Yasu chuckling softly. Finally, Yasu is okays now. Jumping down from his bed, Tsuna run downstair to eat dinner with a happier Yasu.

 **OoOoOoOo**

The next day, Tsuna go downstairs to eat his breakfast. But he's pretty sure that breakfast for two peoples don't look like a buffet.

"Good morning Tsu-kun!" His mother said while bringing another food to their already full table.

"Morning..., what's with the food mama?" Tsuna asks while looking at his gigantic breakfast.

"I have wonderful news Tsu-kun!" Nana said while bringing a turkey to the table. "Your father is coming home !"

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 **Author note**

 **1.** KuroiOozora **have mentioned in his/her review that my chapter is pretty short. And that's true. My chapter is short because**

 **A. I'm only write when I'm in the mood**

 **B. I afraid that if I decided to write longer chapter it would take too long**

 **So... I hope all of you don't mind with short chapter and irregular update.**

 **2\. I have been thinking about how Tsuna flame was sealed. Was Tsuna flames really sealed by Nono? The only reason I know about this is because many fanfic used this fact(?) The only reason** **this fact(?) work is because the scene where Nono sealed Tsuna flames in the anime (can't find this scene in the manga).So was this only an anime thing ? Please tell what you all thinks.**

 **P.S : I think having his flames sealed have nothing to do with Tsuna being clumsy.**

 **3\. Thank you for all of you who follow, favorite, and review this fanfiction!!!! I hope you keep supporting this little fanfic!!!!!!!**

 **\- Zoela**


	10. Iemitsu

When Nana said Iemitsu will come soon, she meant 10 minutes after breakfast.

"Nana! Tsuna! I'm home!!!" Iemitsu exclaimed loudly while taking off his muds covered boots.

"Iemitsu! Welcome home!" Nana already besides him. Blushing like a school girl.

"Oh Nana, my sun. My hollows world is finally brighter with you besides me." Iemitsu said. Wrapping his hands around Nana. Caressing his hand on her cheek.

"Iemitsu..." Nana face looked like a tomato now. "If I'm your sun, then you are my moon who brighten my darkest day."

The couple was kissing now. To busy with their own world.

Yasu just hope Tsuna don't follow his parents example. His parents was more chessy than a real chesse.

"Tsuna, why don't you greet your father?" Encouraged Nana. Finally remembered that she has a son. The blush on her face haven't fully faded yet. She looked like the happiest woman in the world.

Tsuna peered from his position. Safely hidden behind a couch. Not sure what to do.

"Ummm.., h-hello. Welcome ho-HIIIEEE!!!"

Iemitsu suddenly threw him into the air. Tsuna wailed quickly becoming cheers. Screaming higher repeatedly.

"Tsuna my boy! Look how big you are!"

Yasu watched the scene fondly. It's been about what? A year since Iemitsu come home? Tsuna was too small to realized Iemitsu incompetent as a father. He never really forgive him for leaving his mother and him for so long.

His mother always tried to make him forgive his father. Telling him how Iemitsu loved him so much. How Iemitsu was always at home when he was an infant. Until his job forced him to leave when he was two. But Iemitsu always come back to visit every month.

But she never really told him how those visit become twice a year, once a year , and how postcard replaced his visit.

Yasu watched as his mother moving into the kitchen. Excited to cook more food for their breakfast. While Iemitsu tell Tsuna about his adventure as an 'oil miner'.

Soon, Iemitsu would leave them for Vongola. Yasu wasn't even sure when Iemitsu would come back. And as Iemitsu absence become longer, he began to forget about Iemitsu existence. Iemitsu don't really have much impact in his life. The fact that Iemitsu has become a _'star'_ isn't helping at all. It's getting worse when he knows the real reason his father leave them.

Yasu watch the happy family. Tsuna laugh. His mother smile. Iemitsu grins as he praise his beloved Nana food.

Just like him, Tsuna won't be able to have this moment often. He will know this moment as a vivid memory. Afterall, Tsuna is raise by Sawada Nana. A kind mother that raise her son _alone._

That's why, he wants Tsuna to treasure this moment. A father, mother, and their son. Enjoying breakfast like a normal family that Tsuna deserves to have.


	11. Picnic

"Did Tsuna always talk to himself ?"

The Sawada family is having a picnic in the forest. Tsuna is picking flowers for his mother. While the husband and wife preparing decide to sit down and preparing lunch. After a few days with his family, Iemitsu began to notice his son quirk.

"Oh! Tsuna probably just talking to Yasu-kun." Answered Nana while preparing their lunch. Her hair was longer now. Nana bound to be different. He haven't seen her for a year after all.

"Yasu?"

"Yasu is Tsuna's imaginary friend. Tsu-kun like to talk to him a lot." Nana reached out for a sandwich from the basket, taking out some lettuce from the sandwich. "But it's been a year already. I thought Tsu-kun will have some real friends soon and forgot about Yasu."

Nana slips the lettuce to an another sandwich. The sandwich without the lettuce probably belong to Tsuna. Kids hate vegetables after all.

But still, Iemitsu feels that he needs to understand his son more. Tsuna is entirely Nana's. On the outside and inside. Unlike him, Tsuna is the shy type. He can still remember when he was Tsuna age, playing pranks and running around.

The blonde man sigh, he's not a really good father isn't he. He barely has time to visit with his usual workloads. The cradle affair and Enrico's death isn't helping either. The only reason he's here now is because Nono give him permission to spend time with his family. Reminding him how easy it is to lost your love. Enrico's death and Xanxus coup d'etat really taken a toll on Nono.

"Dear.. your sandwich." Nana's voice immediately caught Iemitsu attention. His sandwich is on her hand. With extra lettuces from Tsuna sandwich.

"Ah.. thank you dear." Iemitsu smiled, taking his sandwich. Nana smiles at him in return. The same smile that made him fallen for her.

Iemitsu take a bite from his sandwich, it's delicious as always. "Nana, do you remember my boss? Timoteo? "

"Of course! How could I forget a nice man like him." Nana smiles. It's had been nice to met Timoteo-san. Iemitsu parent passed away before she could meet them, so she just glad to be able to meet someone that Iemitsu consider family.

"Well, I have been thinking about inviting him here. It's been a long time since he has a vacation and I'm sure he loves to see you and Tsuna again." Iemitsu grin.

"That's wonderful! The last time he visited Tsuna was only 2 years old. I'm sure he gonna be surprise when he sees how much Tsuna grown."

Nana can still remember Timoteo's visit. He was such a friendly old man. Tsu-kun love playing with him. He even tried to call him grandpa, even though he couldn't say grandpa correctly at the time.

Just on time, Tsuna come back with the promised flowers. He gives it to Nana, who then giggles and kiss him on his forehead. She gives him his sandwich, telling him thank you for the flowers.

Now, this is the reason Iemitsu live. Not all people in the mafia can have a family moment like this. For once, Nono needs to step back from being a mafia don and became the grandfather he's always want. A few days in Namimori surely helps him recover from Enrico's death and Xanxus coup d'etat.

"Um... Do you want to play ball with me?" Tsuna asks shyly. He must be just finished his sandwich.

"Of course! But your papa won't go easy on you! Prepare yourself!!!"


	12. Grandpa and a Family Man

Two days after the picnic, Yasu found himself seeing a familiar face. His predecessor, Vongola Nono.

Or grandpa.

"Come on Tsu-kun... Don't be shy! Timoteo-san has been excited to see you!"

Tsuna don't budge. Still hiding behind the couch. There's a baseball bat on his hand. Yasu always make sure that Tsuna has some kind of weapon to protect himself. Just to be safe. A baseball bat looks like a good idea at the time. _Or just in case Tsuna finally me_ et _a certain baseball maniac._

(He actually wanted to give Tsuna a pocket knife. But seeing how clumsy he is. He doesn't want to risk it)

Nono only smile at Tsuna. Giving a 'it's okay' to Nana's apology as he slowly approach Tsuna.

"My name is Timoteo. We actually met a long time ago. You used to call me grandpa." Nono extended his hand. Waiting for Tsuna to shake it.

 _"Yasu! Now what!"_ Tsuna shriek in his mind. His mom will be angry if he doesn't shake the man hand. But Yasu told him repeatedly to never trust a stranger. No matter how nice they look.

 _"Just shake his hand Tsuna. It's fine. He's a nice guy."_

Tsuna probably will argue about Yasu ability to judge people. Seeing how he thought that his upperclassmen that beat up people was a nice guy. While he doesn't like some random teacher in Namimori Middle school. But his father boss looks like a nice guy.

"Nice to meet you grandpa!"

 **OoOoOoOo**

It's almost midnight now. Tsuna and Nana already asleep. Only him and Nono that awake. He serve some sake to his boss. Noticing the lack of tenses on his boss shoulder.

"You have a wonderful family here Iemitsu." Nono comments. Taking his cup of sake from Iemitsu.

"I know right," Iemitsu laugh. "A beautiful wife and his own little boy. What can make a man happier."

Nono smile. Remembering his own family in Italy. The things he do to just meet his wife and oldest son again.

"You know Iemitsu.." Nono paused. Taking a sip from his sake. "Your boy is just like you."

 _Your boy has sky flame, just like you._

"Oh.." Iemitsu replied. Finishing his own cup.

"Nobody knows about your family existence. They will be fine here in Namimori. Your family is just a normal civilian family." Nono continued.

Iemitsu sighs. The only reason Lal hasn't try to contact him is because he supposed to be in a hospital in Nepal.

He refill his cup. Nana probably will scold him tomorrow for drinking too much. But he didn't care at the moment. He barely can contact her without worrying about being bugged. Worry that his letter will be intercept by another famiglia. Worry that his visit will end up with an assassin at their doorstep.

He loves Nana. He love her cooking. He love her smile. He love anything about her. And yet he lied to her. He left her alone for so long.

He loves Tsuna. He love his cries when he came out from Nana's womb. He love his laugh when he tickles him. He love the look of admiration from his eyes, when he told him his adventure while searching for an 'oil mine'. And yet he barely know him. He's surprised that Tsuna still remembered him.

He knows that they'll be happier without him. He just need to cut all connection between him and them and they will be safe.

Nana will be an ordinary mother. Maybe she will find someone that actually deserve her. And Tsuna will be a normal person. He will grow up, have a normal job, and marry a normal person. They will be happy.

But he can't. He loves them so much. He doesn't want to lost them. He wants to sleep besides his wife. To play with his son. To be a husband and father.

Iemitsu finish his sake. Letting the drink calm his nerve. It's will be fine. He will be back to work in a week. Becoming more distant to his family. He will left them again. Sending letters on special occasions. Trying to not call them everyday. Because he loves them. And he wants them to live a normal life. Away from the mafia. Because the least he can do is keeping them away from his world.

( When Tsuna future will be sealed as a mafia boss. He wants to call them. To tell them to run away. He wants to bring Federico back from the dead, to take what it's his. He wants to kill Reborn for accepting the job. He wants to do that and yet he can't. Because he is the leader of CEDEF. Because he takes proud for his work. Because he is a coward.)


End file.
